Story:Star Trek: Helena/Shakedown Cruise/Act Two
Captain's log stardate 48395.1. We're on course for Epsilon II delivering supplies to the research outpost, so far ship and crew are at working well together I just hope we don't have to test out our battle conditions. The Helena is at high warp on course for Epsilon II in the Gamma Quadrant. I've never been to Epsilon II, wonder what it's like Ensign Sito says as she looks at the senior staff. Lieutenant T'Shar chimes in about it. Epsilon 2 is an outpost devoted exclusively to scientific inquiry Lieutenant Commander T'Shar says as she looks at the console reading on the research station. Captain Taylor looks at them. Researchers from all over the galaxy petition to work there Captain Taylor says as she looks at the senior staff then at Commander Martin. Then Sito looks at her console. Captain we're receiving a hail from Admiral Halsey it's regarding our tactical officer and security officer, it says that an executive officer has become available and can rendezvous with the Helena at the former Bajoran colony of Fair Haven Ensign Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Taylor and Commander Martin. Martin turns to Taylor. Hmm, guess he doesn't like to meet us on route Commander Martin says as he looks at her. Taylor looks at Ensign Kaye. Ensign? Captain Taylor says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm and turns to her. That's right along our course Ensign Kaye says as she looks at the helm console then turns to Captain Taylor. She looks at her. Alter course Captain Taylor says as she looks at Ensign Kaye. She nods and inputs commands into the conn station. The Helena enters orbit of the Bajoran planet. In the transporter room the chief security beams aboard the ship. Welcome aboard Lieutenant Crusher I'm Commander John Martin the ship's XO, if you follow me I'll take you to the bridge to meet Captain Taylor, Commander Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Crusher. They leave the Transporter Room. The Helena leaps back into warp. On the bridge is at red alert, Crusher is at tactical, Kaye at the conn, Sito at Ops, Martin is giving a series of rapid fire orders from the command area. Various N.D's as needed. Martin gives Mr. Crusher an order. Lock phasers on target Commander Martin says as he turns to Lieutenant Crusher at the tactical console. He inputs commands into the console. Phasers locked on target Commander Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console. Ensign Sito reports. The enemy vessel is firing Ensign Mason says as he turns to Commander Martin says as he looks at his console then at Commander Martin. Martin turns to Ensign Kaye. Ensign hard starboard Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. Hard starboard aye, Commander Ensign says as she inputs commands into the helm console. Lieutenant Crusher looks at his console. Port shields down to 87% the disruptor grazed our port shields Commander but we're still in the fight Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console read out and looks at Commander Martin. Commander Martin looks at him. Fire torpedoes full spread Commander Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Crusher. He presses the firing button on the console. Jem'Hadar fighter destroyed Commander Ensign Sito says as he looks at the console read out. Commander Martin looks at the read out on the arm rest. End simulation sequence and secure from drill Commander Martin says as he goes over to the armrest. He looks at the read out and report. Alpha shift, your response time was seven percent slower than gamma shift Commander Martin says as he looks at the bridge crew. Everyone on the bridge reacts to this disappointing news. In main engineering Commander Clarkson and his staff are listing to Commander Martin's com voice. I'd like all departments to submit drill evaluation reports by 0900 hours Commander Martin says over the com. Commander Clarkson turns to Lieutenant Gomez. Sonya you'll make that report Commander Clarkson says as she looks at her. Lieutenant Gomez looks at her. Aye, Commander Lieutenant Gomez says as she looks at him. The Helena approaches Epsilon II. On the bridge Captain Taylor gets up from the chair. Mr. Crusher hail the station Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. Channel open Captain Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at her. She spoke. Epsilon II research station this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation starship USS Helena do you read Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. The screen changes to the research operations on the station. Captain Taylor I'm Doctor Aronov, I am chief of this facility Doctor Aronov says on the viewer. Captain Taylor looks at the viewer. Doctor we've got your supplies just send us the beam down coordinates and we'll beam them down and be out of your hair Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. He looks at his hands and then at the viewer on his end. Actually, Captain, we-we don't need any supplies Doctor Aronov says on the viewer. Captain Taylor looks at Martin who raises an eyebrow in confusion. I-I don't understand you requested the supplies didn't you? Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. He nods. Yes I did, I'm sorry, I-I wouldn't have lied unless I had to, please, come down to the surface, I will explain everything Doctor Aronov says on the viewer. She nods and the transmission ends she looks at Martin and nods at him as he gathers his team. Sito, Crusher your with me have Doctor Carlson meet us in transporter room 2 Commander Martin says as he walks to the turbolift. Martin, Crusher, and Sito enter the lift and the doors closed. On the surface Commander Martin, Lieutenant Crusher, Ensign Sito, and Doctor Carlson beam down as Doctor Aronov walks up to them. Commander Martin, welcome to Epsilon 2, thank you for coming Doctor Aronov says as he greets the away team. He nods at him and introduces the away team to him. Thank you Doctor, these are my senior officers Lieutenant Wesley Crusher my chief of security, tactical officer, Ensign Sito Jaxa my chief operations officer, and Doctor Steven Carlson my chief medical officer Commander Martin says as he looks at the Doctor. Doctor Aronov looks at them. Please to meet you Doctor Aronov says as he looks at them. Lieutenant Crusher looks at him. Doctor, you want to tell us why you falsely diverted a starship on active duty? you know you could do time for that Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at the Doctor. He looks at them. We need protection Doctor Aronov says as he looks at them. Commander Martin looks at him. From what? Commander Martin asked as he looks at him. He looks at them. We need protection from the Dominion Doctor Aronov says as he looks at them. They looked at each other. The Dominion haven't made a sound for sometime since the destruction of the Odyssey Commander Martin says as he looks at him. Doctor Aronov looks at them. Please follow me and I'll show you Doctor Aronov says as he looks at her and the others. They're walking through the corridors as they hear the P.A system, and he leads them into the research room and shows them the device. Here it is Doctor Aronov says as he looks at them. They look at the device as Commander Martin looks at him. Listen, Dr. Aronov, why are we here? Commander Martin asked as he looks at Doctor Aronov. He looks at them. I couldn't tell you the real reason we needed a Federation ship because I couldn't risk divulging the information over open communications ever since our first contact with the Dominion we've been worried about how they'll do battle with the Federation and our allies but this is Doctor Janice Lee one of our most brilliant young physicists Doctor Aronov says as he introduces them to her. She looks at them. Hello it's very nice to meet you all Doctor Lee says as she looks at them. They nod at her Doctor Carlson walks up to the array. So what are you working on? Doctor Carlson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I've been experimenting with temporal fields and has made well, a breakthrough would be an understatement. She gets a piece of fruit and puts on the table and activates the device and it causes the food to go old, as the Away Team looks at the doctor. Interesting finding Commander Martin says as he looks at the device. He looks at the away team. Commander Martin, this banana is suspended in a quantum bubble that can be adjusted to accelerate time. Out here only a few moments have passed. They look confused. So why do you need us here then? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Lieutenant Crusher chimes in. Commander you do realize this could also be used as a weapon Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at Commander Martin then at Doctor Aronov. He looks at them. That's why you're here, We couldn't risk sending word to Starfleet about what we'd discovered If the Dominion intercepted it, they could've been here long before you Doctor Aronov says as he looks at them. She looks at them. Well we're just one ship and not the powerful one we're going to need help, Martin to Helena Commander Martin says as he tapped his combadge. Helena here go ahead Commander Captain Taylor says over his combadge. he looks at them. Get word to Starfleet Command via the com relay encode it Commander Martin says as he's giving instructions to Captain Taylor over the com. Then one of the scientist pulls out a disruptor. Drop your weapons and surrender the scientist says as everyone is in shock.